


From You To Me

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Tony finds Natasha who is with Steve who is speed dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From You To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'speed dating'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html). Sort of sequel to From Me To You.

"So," Natasha said as she fired off a solid round over the edge of the table. "Is this speed dating, forties style?"

Steve grabbed his shield and they both ran to the car. Shots pinged off the shield while Natasha hot wired it and then they were driving down the dirt road, ducked down. Ten minutes later, the Hydra facility blew up. 

"Well?" she asked, putting new cartridges into her guns

"Well what?" he asked back.

She narrowed her eyes, but the back window blew out in a barrage of bullets. She turned and scant minutes later, their tail was a smoking rubble. "Drive about a mile, take a left, and then ten minutes until we ditch this."

He nodded. "Cache or are we walking?"

She only smirked. "Answer the question."

He frowned. "I thought speed dating was some sad event where people met ten different people until they met the one?"

"That is it," she agreed. "But isn't that what we're doing? We've gone to nine facilities now, looking for your one?"

His muscles tensed. "My one?"

"Bucky Barnes," she sang.

He carefully controlled her breathing though it likely wouldn't do much. She probably knew he was trying to keep calm. Just like she knew about Bucky. He let out a breath. "How long have you known?"

"It was suspected," she said smugly. "Well, not by many, but some of us, when we saw your file and his, it was an easy conclusion."

He huffed. Fallen into her trap again. "We didn't really...talk about it. Besides, we both dated girls."

"Doesn't mean anything, especially back then."

He half smiled. He'd known a few couples who had had a wife at home, but kept an apartment with their lover. "I know."

Her silence was pressing when he didn't say anything else. He dug out the letter he still kept, the first one Bucky had sent home for him. He wasn't sure how it had survived, but he suspected some kind of fancy tech that Howard had developed. He had been surprised to find everything from his pack had been kept for him, that none of it had been auctioned off or donated to a museum, but he was glad. 

That letter was the one and only time he and Bucky had ever said anything.

"I hope that you two are going to talk a bit more now?" she told him sarcastically.

He smirked. "We'll see."

Up ahead, he saw a cargo plane on an abandoned air strip. "When did you call this in?"

She held up her Stark phone and smirked. "Some days, it pays to be friends with wealthy individuals."

He shook his head and ditched the car just before the guard station. They wiped down the car and jogged the short distance to the plane. A door in the side opened and Sam waved his hand, leaning out. "About time. We got a surprise for you."

Steve looked at Natasha who grinned. As they climbed in, Steve froze. Bucky looked up from the back and smirked. "Punk."

Tony chuckled. "It's a good thing I was leaving Paris when I found this guy and you needed a lift out of Greece."

Natasha elbowed Steve in the side while glaring at Tony. Tony shrugged, helpless. Bucky cleared his throat. "Memory is still a bit patchy, but I'm mostly me again."

"Kiss him, you idiot," Natasha hissed.

Steve blinked at her and she raised an impatient eyebrow. Tony groaned. "Do something, people. I'm already late for my date with Pepper and not even rescuing Captain America so he could be reunited with his octogenarian boyfriend will save my ass."

"And your emergency trip from London to Paris to save the day was what exactly?" Sam asked.

Tony shrugged. "What can I say? When I hear the call, I hear the call."

"You wouldn't know the call if it hit you with the suit," Natasha teased.

Bucky stood and crowded Steve against the pilot's seat. "You told me you'd bring me back."

Steve swallowed hard. "Sorry."

Bucky sighed. "Let's get one thing straight here. You're the one who gets in trouble and I'm the one who saves your ass. Clear?" Steve nodded dumbly. Bucky smirked. "Now. There's something I got to do that I should've when I had the chance."

Steve's breath stopped and Bucky kissed him. Kissed him hello and welcome home and you-idiot-I-love-you.

"Now can we go?" Sam asked.

"'Get one thing straight'," Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Straight."

Steve ignored them all and kept kissing Bucky.


End file.
